Skullgirls y Yo
by Luke Gallant - Black Egrets
Summary: Yo era un chico aficionado a los fanfics, asi que decidi hacer uno de Skullgirls, pero un dia, desperte en un mundo nuevo, uno en el que el concepto de paz es casi desconocido, un lugar en donde nada es imposible, un lugar llamado Canopy, donde vivi las mas grandes aventuras, y donde busque la respuesta a la pregunta que me atormentaba ¿Que hago en este mundo? (Lemon mas adelante)
1. ¿Donde Estoy?

Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?

Su nombre real no era importante, sino su nombre artistico: Luke. Un nombre que tal vez ya hayan oido en otra historia. Pero esta no es una historia, si no un testimonio.

Un testimonio de la visita a un mundo que, no era mejor que el nuestro, tenia sus diferentas, pero aun así, cada día era una aventura… Pero basta de hablar y pasemos a la historia.

En este momento de su vida, Luke ya tenia 16 años, una edad en la que la mayoria de los jóvenes empiezan a descubrir su talento, aquello para lo que fueron hechos. A Luke le encantaba escribir, siempre tenia su cabeza llena de ideas y de mundos nuevos para ser impresos en hojas de papel. Cuando era pequeño, se la pasaba jugando con su hermano menor en mundos imaginarios, con historias mas alla de la imaginación. Pero esta vez fue distinto, ya que si habia algo de lo que Luke era fanatico, era Skullgirls. Ese juego de peleas que se habia hecho tan conocido, en poco tiempo.

Tambien habia que destacar que le gustaban los fanfics, bastante, por lo que se decidio a escribir un fanfic de Skullgirls –Valga la rebundacia- y lo iba a publicar. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, nada se le ocurria. Por mas que lo intentara, las ideas no llegaban, y Luke se ponia cada vez mas ansioso, pero tambien se notaba que perdia las ganas cada vez un poco mas, dia a dia.

Era un dia como cualquier otro. Luke tenia que ir a la escuela a la tarde, mientras que sus padres ya estaban trabajando.

Luke ignoraba a la mayoria de sus compañeros, ya que no tenia muchos amigos, pero los que tenia, eran realmente amigos.

-Y… ¿Cómo te va con el fanfic?- Pregunto su amigo

-Bastante mal, no he podido sacar ni una maldita idea. La verdad, esto ya me empieza a desesperar- Respondio Luke

-No te preocupes, las ideas ya te llegaran. Tal vez solo necesitas inspiración-

-Si… Puede que tengas razon-

Luego, en su casa, Luke se puso a pensar… y a pensar… y a pensar sobre la historia del fanfic, pero cuando mas tiempo pasaba, el sueño iba venciendolo poco a poco. Hasta que quedo completamente dormido, bajo la blanca luz de la noche

_Inspiración… inspiración…_

_¿Inspiración? ¿Cuál inspiración?_

_Una nueva vida…_

Luke de repente, sintio la brisa de la noche correr por su cuerpo, haciendo que temblara, pero su mente aun seguia dormida, hasta el momento en el que la blanquecina luna ilumino su rostro, haciendo que se despertara, pero no lo suficiente. Pero fue cuando el sentido del tacto se activo, el momento en el que empezo a preouparse, ya que no estaba sintiendo las calidas y suaves sabanas de su cama. Y el confortable colchon sobre el que él dormia, ahora se sentia como un liso piso de tierra. Luke se despavilo y empezo a abrir los ojos poco a poco, hasta que finalmente pudo divisar el oscuro firmamento. Sus sospechas se habian vuelto realidad. El ya no estaba en casa, pero, ¿Dónde estaba entonces?

-¿Ehh? ¿Que es esto? ¿Donde estoy?- Dijo algo confundido y asustado. Y cuando pudo darse cuenta, hallo con que estaba tirado en el suelo, al lado de una ruta, la cual parecia vacia, ya que no pasaban muchos autos que digamos. Luke ya no sabia que pensar, asi que se levanto y se dirigio directamente hacia la ruta, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño, para hacer Auto-Stop y ver si alguien podia ayudarlo. Pero en eso, vio un cartel algo deteriorado, que decia "2 kilometros" al lado de una flecha que apuntaba a la misma direccion en la que la ruta se desenlazaba. Donde a lo lejos, se podrian apreciar pequeñas luces de edificios, por lo cual se desperto del todo, y decidio caminar. Mientras que aclaraba su mente

-_¿Dónde estoy?¿Como llegue aquí?¿Donde esta mi familia…? Muchas preguntas, pero ni una respuesta…- _Pensaba Luke, que ahora ya no estaba tan alterado. Solo necesitaba un telefono, y todo estaria bien… O al menos eso creia.

Minutos mas tarde, Luke llego a la ciudad, que en realidad no se parecia a ninguna ciudad que hubiera visto antes, por lo que entendio una sola cosa

-_Este no es mi mundo… ¿DONDE ESTOY?-_

Luke, ya cansado de haber recorrido dos kilómetros a pie, supuso que ya no volveria a su hogar, por lo que estaba triste, pero sabia que era inútil llorar, que eso no ayudaria, asi que se dirigio al callejón mas cercano, y se tiro al suelo, junto con alguna cajas que habian por alli. Luke ya no sabia que hacer, ni con quien hablar. Solo le quedaba esperar. Y ver que cosas le tenia el destino preparado en este nuevo mundo

**Continuara…**

Primer capitulo de este nuevo fanfic, que espero les guste. Y lo siento si ha sido un poco corto, pero lo he hecho como una especie de introducción al fanfic. Ya saben el resto, si tienen sugerencias, ideas, u opiniones, mandenme un MP, o sino dejenlas en las reviews, si es que no tienen cuenta en

Luke Gallant


	2. Nadia Fortune

Capitulo 2: Nadia Fortune

Nadia era una chica solitaria. Perdio a toda su "Familia" durante un asalto a la Mafia Medici, en la que luego fueron tomados por sorpresa y asesinados. Menos ella, quien fue la unica que se salvo, y desde entonces, ha jurado venganza contra ellos. Era de esas chicas a las que le sobraba la buena actitud, pero si la hacias enojar, saldrias en una ambulancia.

Era un día soleado, y como de costumbre, Nadia se quedaba dormida hasta tarde, lo cual hacia que su pequeña amiga Minette viniera a despertarla

-Cinco minutos mas…- Le decia Nadia, respondiendo a la peticion de Minette

-Vamos Nadia, arriba, hoy es dia de pesca-

Como era costumbre, Nadia salia en un bote hacia el Gran Río, y pescaban todo lo que podian para llevarselo a Yu Wan. Pero Nadia siempre estaba sola, lo que la hacia pensar

_-No me gusta estar sola…- _Se decia a si misma –_Este sentimiento de soledad… simplemente no me gusta. Me hace extrañar a mis viejos amigos-_

Luego de la rutinaria pesca mensual, Nadia decidio caminar para reflexionar, y de paso, tomar algo de aire fresco.

Nadia, sin saberlo, entro a la feria local, donde los vendedores ambulantes yacian por todos lados, vendiendo alimentos, ropa, etc.

Nadia no les hacia caso y seguia pensando en lo suyo, hasta que vio a una pequeña niña en uno de los puestos, viendo con deseo una pequeña manzana que habia en el puesto de mercaderias. Por lo que Nadia sintio lastima por ella, así que se acerco, tomo la manzana sin que se dieran cuenta, y se la entrego a la pequeña niña

-Gracias señorita- Le agradecio la niña

-De nada… ahora ve, antes de que se den…-

-¡Oiga! ¡Devuelva esa manzana! ¡Egrets!- Grito el hombre, dueño del puesto de mercancías, que para mala suerte de Nadia, empezo a llamar a los Egrets, que, efectivamente, se encontraban a unos metros del puesto, por lo cual prosiguieron a capturarla. Y en eso, comenzo la persecución. Nadia parecia estarles ganando, ya que su ligero cuerpo y su agilidad, la hacian mas rapido, pero los Egrets poseian Jetpacks, por lo cual fueron capaces de alcanzarla rapidamente, y le dispararon una boleadora, con la cual hicieron tropezar a Nadia

-La tenemos. Procederemos a escoltarla a la estacion de captura mas cercana-

-¡Dejenme ir maldita sea!- Les grito Nadia, pero antes de que los Egrets se la llevaran, la pequeña niña aparecio con las manos en la espalda y los miraba fijamente con inocencia, como si esperara algo de ellos

-¿Qué ocurre niña?¿Estas perdida?- Le pregunto uno de ellos

Pero entonces, la niña saco de detrás suyo, un baston, con el que golpeo a los Egrets. Cuando ella vio que Nadia se habia liberado del todo, solto el baston y comenzo a correr en direccion contraria a la de Nadia. Mientras que Nadia huía de los Egrets rapidamente. Y luego de haberlos perdidos, Nadia se oculto en un callejón a su izquierda, y vio como los dos Egrets pasaron de largo a su lado. Dentro suyo, se tranquilizo, pues sabia que los habia perdido, pero por otra parte, la estarian buscando, asi que no habia que bajar la guardia, no al menos hasta que llegue a su hogar. Pero al voltear, vio algo que llamo su atención vagamente. Era una persona. Mas bien un humano, lo cual era raro que estuviera por Little Innsmouth. Así que se acerco, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dormido, y algo debilitado.

Ella no sabia que fue lo que la impulso. Si fue lastima, curiosidad, o algo mas… Pero ella sabia que no podia dejarlo ahí. Así que lo tomo de los brazos, y lo ayudo a caminar hasta su casa, lo cual no fue facil, dado a que los Egrets seguian patrullando, pero con suerte, lograron pasarlos sin problemas.

- Al dia siguiente -

Luke aun seguia dormido, luego de la gran caminata de aquella noche, por lo que le costo levantarse, pero como la otra noche, ya no sentia el frío suelo de concreto de la noche anterior, ni la poca dureza de los cartones que lo cubrian. Esta vez era diferente. Sentia que estaba sobre un confortable colchon de nuevo, y su cabeza descansaba en una suave almohada, que lo obligaba mentalmente a quedarse dormido, pero la curiosidad era mas grande, ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?

Pero la respuesta, para su desgracia, era no, por que cuando se despabilo del todo, pudo notar que estaba en una habitación diferente a la suya, por lo cual penso dos cosas: O habia sido secuestrado por alguien, o alguien lo habia ayudado, lo cual dudaba debido a la extraña naturaleza de ese mundo en el que ahora se encontraba. Para su suerte, su ropa estaba intacta, por lo que la primera opcion perdia algo de sentido, ya que si quisieran robarle la ropa, lo hubieran hecho. Lo unico que le faltaban, eran sus zapatillas, que luego noto que estaban al lado de la cama.

Cuando Luke termino de ponerselas, noto que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, y que una pequeña cabeza asomaba por ella, espiandolo con cierta curiosidad. Cuando descubrio que lo miraba, se asusto y decidio irse

-¡Espera!- Dijo Luke -¿Quién eres?-

La pequeña niña entro a la habitación. No sabia si fue por indiferencia, o por que le resultaba familiar, pero la forma fisica de la niña no era nada que hubiera visto antes: Piel celeste, cabello azul ultramar, y una cola de caballo, que mas bien, parecia la cola de un renacuajo, por detrás de su cabeza. Tambien llevaba un hermoso collar de perlas, y una sensación de miedo, mezclada con curiosidad.

-Soy Minette. Mucho gusto señor-

Y entonces fue que el rostro de Luke cambio completamente a una mueca de horror, pero no de miedo, sino por el hecho de que sabia que aquella niña pez que tenia enfrente, era Minette, de Skullgirls

-M… ¿Minette?-

-Así es señor. Espero que hay descansado bien, debe haber tenido dias duros últimamente-

-No sabes cuanto- Dijo sarcastiamente -¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto, ya que seguia sin saber

-Estas en mi hogar- Dijo Nadia, quien entro de repente -¿Dormiste bien?-

Y entonces, Luke trato de evitar emocionarse debido al fanatismo por el personaje de Nadia en Skullgirls, y se tranquilizo

-Ehhh… Si, dormi bien-

-Eso parece. Cuando llegamos de afuera, te desplomaste sobre mi cama, asi que decidi dejarte dormir alli, después de todo, parece que la necesitabas mas que yo-

-Eso… Creo, ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto disimuladamente. El ya sabia la respuesta

-Soy Nadia, Nadia Fortune-

-Luke… solo Luke- Dijo riendose

-Bien Luke. Ven, te mostrare el lugar-

-Espera, ¿Qué?-

-Bueno… A menos que tengas otro lugar donde quedarte…-

-Ehhh… No-

-Ok, entonces te quedaras con nosotros-

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Minette

-Claro- Le susurro al oido –A Yu Wan le encantara

- Minutos después -

-No- Dijo Yu Wan

-Pero Yu Wan, el no tiene donde quedarse-

-No importa, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que ocurrio la ultima vez que alquilamos el cuarto?-

-Si… Nos robaron todo. Pero el es diferente, el no es un ladron, creeme, lo sabria. Ademas…- Dijo mientras pensaba en otra cosa que lo beneficie –El podria ayudarme en la pesca, y asi juntariamos el doble de pescado. ¿Qué dices?-

El viejo Yu Wan dio un suspiro

-Esta bien, pero a la mas minima señal de que sea un ladron, se ira-

-¡Si! Gracias, gracias, gracias- le dijo Nadia mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Si, si… solo no te metas en problemas quieres?-

-Claro Yu Wan, lo hare-

En ese momento, Nadia estaba feliz, no sabia por que. Tal vez por que la estadia de Luke llenaria un poco el vacío que la soledad creo en ella. Cuando entro a la habitación, Luke aun estaba sentado al borde de la cama, esperandola a ella

-Ya esta decidido- Dijo ella –Te quedaras con nosotros-

-Bien. Y… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Pregunto algo ansioso

-Ven. Vamos a dar un paseo. Te mostrare Little Innsmouth-

- En las calles de Little Innsmouth -

-Oye Luke…- Dijo Nadia mientras caminaban en una solitaria calle donde apenas podian ver un par de Dagonianos y algunos Egrets vigilando las calles

-¿Si?- Respondio Luke

-Queria preguntarte algo, pero como Minette estaba alli, no queria hacerlo en frente de ella-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tu no eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad?-

-Y… ¿Por que lo dices?-

-Vamos, yo me doy cuenta ¿Sabes?-

En ese momento, Luke sintio que podia ser sincero con ella, por alguna razon, asi que le dijo

-Veras… yo no soy de este mundo…-

-¿Eres de otro Reino?-

-No, no, no… Soy de un mundo distinto a este, un mundo en el que vivia hasta hace poco-

-¿Hace poco?-

-Si. Resulta que yo estaba durmiendo un dia, y cuando desperte, estaba al costado de una ruta, tirado en el suelo. En la ruta no pasaba ni un fantasma, asi que decidi caminar hasta la ciudad mas cercana. Cuando llegue, me di cuenta que ya no estaba en mi mundo, y me quede en el callejón mas cercano. A ver que osas me tenia el destino preparado para mi-

-Y luego yo te encontre- Le dijo Nadia con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Tal vez… el destino queria que nos encontremos-

-Puede ser- Dijo Nadia sonrojada -¿Sabes? Me gusta que hablemos. Tal vez deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido, ¿Qué dices?-

-Esta bien, pero solo me quedare hasta que encuentre una forma de volver ¿Ok?-

-Esta bien-

Y juntos como iban, volvieron a su casa para descansar, y ver que les tenia preparado el dia siguiente. Por que cada dia es una aventura

**Continuara…**

Ya esta. He subido el 2do capitulo de este fanfic. Así que ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, haganlo por MP, o si no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, dejen sus comentarios en las reviews. Gracias

Luke Gallant


	3. Filia y Samson

Capitulo 3: Filia y Samson

Extrañamente, había pasado ya un año entero desde la llegada de Luke, y desde entonces, Nadia jamás había estado mas feliz. Al fin había encontrado a ese amigo que tanto quería. Mientras que el, por otra parte, se había adaptado perfectamente a su nueva vida. Inclusive, ya había olvidado su anterior vida. Minette y Yu Wan, ahora confiaban plenamente en él. Ahora Nadia tenia con quien hablar mientras pescaba, y podía ser sincera con el, por que sabia que Luke entendería. Pasaron de ser simples conocidos, a ser los mejores amigos

Todo era normal por el lugar: Yu Wan cocinaba, Minette, y Luke también, atendían a los clientes, y Nadia salía a comprar las cosas que le faltaran a Yu Wan. Horas después, el Restaurant cerro, y Yu Wan contó lo que había ganado en el día, y si una cosa era certera, era que dos son mejor que uno.

Al día siguiente, el Restaurante permaneció cerrado. El Sol apenas se mostraba tras el lejano horizonte, marcando el amanecer mismo. Un par de horas después, Nadia aun seguía en su cama, durmiendo hasta tarde, como siempre

-Vamos, levántate dormilona- Le decía Luke a Nadia mientras la sacudía para que despertase

-Cinco minutos mas por favor…- Respondió Nadia vagamente y dando vueltas en la cama

-Ah no, nada de eso señorita, hoy hay que ir a pescar, así que despabílate ¿Quieres?-

Minutos mas tarde, Luke y una medio dormida Nadia partieron hacia el Gran Río en el pequeño, pero cómodo, bote de madera de Yu Wan.

El Sol se posicionaba sobre ellos, marcando que ya estaban en horas de la tarde. Las cañas de pescar yacían quietas, a la espera de algún pez que cayera en la trampa del anzuelo, que de vez en cuando, suele resultar, mientras que Luke y Nadia hablaban entre ellos sobre las cosas del pasado, u otras cosas graciosas que animaran la tarde, aunque sea un poco, para así olvidarse de la aburrida, pero necesaria, pesca de temporada

Ignorando su pasado, quizás por rencor, quizás por ignorancia, o indiferencia, quizás por beneficio suyo, Luke se olvidaba cada vez mas de su anterior vida, borrando en su marca individual. Hasta que Nadia toco el tema desafortunadamente

-Oye Luke… ¿Qué hay de tu vida?- Pregunto Nadia inocentemente

Y esa pregunta lo dejo pensando, recapacitando sobre si mismo y sobre sus decisiones, pero mas que nada, por primera vez en un año, Luke recordó a su familia, aquella a la que había abandonado en aquel mundo que antes llamaba hogar, y que ahora solo era un distante recuerdo en su mente.

-Sabes…- Luke cambio el sentido de la pregunta –Ahora que lo dices, extraño a mi familia-

-¿Tu familia?-

-Si, aquella que tenia antes de llegar aquí. Empiezo a extrañarla…-

-Oh… Con que ya quieres volver…-

-No Nadia, no me malinterpretes, me encanta estar contigo, y lo he pasado muy bien este ultimo año, pero siento que debo volver con mi verdadera familia, ¿Entiendes?-

-Si…- Y durante un momento, hubo silencio. Pero del silencio que ayuda a pensar, y a reflexionar -¿Sabes que? Ahora que nos conocemos bien y somos amigos, puedo decirte esto…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Antes de que tú llegaras, me sentía sola… y cada día deseaba aun más, el volver a tener a mi Familia devuelta. Pero cuando te vi, pensé que podríamos estar juntos siempre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no será así. No por siempre…-

Ahora era Luke el que pensaba. Tenia que tomar una decisión difícil. Quedarse con Nadia, su mejor amiga desde hace mucho, o volver con su familia, aun no sabe como, y dejar a Nadia sola. De vuelta…

Nadia lo observo detenidamente y con dulzura, recordando todos esos momentos de alegría que tuvieron juntos, y sintió el arrebato de darle un beso, cosa que hizo segundos después, haciendo que Luke se sorprendiera por un momento, pero después se dejo llevar. Había algo en ella que hacia que no quisiera soltarla, pero inevitablemente, Luke se separo, interrumpiendo el beso. Lo que hizo que Nadia se cubriera la cara de vergüenza

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- Decía una y otra vez muerta de vergüenza

-No, espera…- Dijo Luke mientras apartaba las manos del rostro de Nadia –No tienes nada de que preocuparte, esta bien. Solo… hay que mantener esto en secreto ¿Si?-

-Esta bien…-

-Pero escucha Nadia, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, tienes 6 años de diferencia conmigo, y… Eso no estaría bien. Además, no quiero que perdamos esta gran amistad que tenemos…-

-Esta bien. Lo siento…-

Ambos divisaron como el sol se ocultaba tras el vasto horizonte, haciendo que ambos remaran hasta la orilla del Gran Río.

Nadia se dirigía hacia su casa, pero logro ver a Luke caminando en dirección contraria

-¿No vienes?- Pregunto Nadia

-No… Aun tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, cosas que debo reflexionar… Solo-

-Ok. Pero no llegues tarde, y no te metas en problemas-

-Esta bien, esta bien… No golpeare a nadie, te lo prometo- Dijo riéndose

Ambos se saludaron por última vez en el día, y cada uno tomo su rumbo. Luke caminaba, sin saber a donde, sin saber por que, pero caminaba, sin saber que le esperaba mas adelante. Su vida era como un libro en blanco, esperando a ser escrito. Reflexionando como estaba, Luke continuo caminando, pensando en el beso de Nadia

- En las catacumbas de New Meridian -

En una gran esfera de luz, se podía apreciar a Luke, caminando.

El lugar era muy lúgubre. Había tumbas por todos lados, talladas en la piedra que hacia de pared. Era de esos lugares a los que no querías entrar de chico, pero una vez que creces, en este mundo tan retorcido, ya no es nada del otro mundo.

-Con que… ese es el nuevo candidato ¿Eh?- Dijo el Skull Heart

-Así es, maestro- Le respondió una figura femenina, que poseía la forma de una monja

-Es perfecto- El Skull Heart echo una carcajada malévola

-Su corazón es puro. Será el candidato perfecto para usted- Agrego Double

-Pero aun hay un problema…-

-¿Cuál maestro?-

-La maldición que la trinidad ha puesto en mi ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-Oh, usted habla de el hecho de que solo las mujeres puedan acceder a su poder ¿Verdad?-

-Así es. Y mientras esa maldición perdure, jamás podré llevar a cabo mi transformación-

-No se preocupe maestro, yo me encargare de esto-

Entonces, la extraña monja se retiro, dejando al Skull Heart solo

-Hasta entonces…- Dijo el Skull Heart –Veremos quien eres en realidad-

- En las calles de New Meridian -

La luna comenzaba a mostrarse por encima del cielo, y dentro de poco, se uniría a las estrellas y completaría el firmamento con su presencia, marcando la medianoche.

Luke aun seguía pensando sobre lo acontecido aquella tarde en el Gran Río

-_¿Mi familia… o mi amistad…? ¿Los viejos hábitos… O una nueva vida? No lo se…- _Pensaba Luke. Pero de repente, todos sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por un rugido, el de su estomago, que parecía pedirle a gritos algo de comida, por lo que se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante que había en la esquina. Al llegar, se sentó en uno de los bancos, mientras que empezaba a notar que había algo en ese lugar que le parecía conocido. Hasta que finalmente recordó, de su borrosa memoria de cuando aun no había llegado a Canopy, que ese era el restaurante donde Filia aparecía, o al menos eso podía recordar.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?- Pregunto la mesera, que hizo que Luke se distrajera de sus pensamientos. Luke miro el menú y dijo

-Ehhh… me gustaría una café, con una porción de pastel de chocolate-

-Enseguida, señor- dijo la mesera, y se fue

Minutos después la orden ya estaba lista, así que se la entregaron, y fue cuando Luke empezó a comer el pastel con mucha dedicación, ya que durante la tarde no había comido nada.

Estaba a punto de terminar su café, hasta que volteo para ver, quizás por el hecho de que tal vez, habría alguien esperándolo para después seguirlo y robarle, o quizás por simplemente curiosidad, y logro ver a una chica de ojos escarlata, aparentaba ser de su misma edad, con unas piernas robustas y muy esbelta, de cabello aparentemente negro y con un sombrero encima de el, que lo cubría por completo. Pudo reconocerla. Era Filia, otra de las chicas, que ahora yacía sentada sobre la barra del minibar, tomando una malteada de fresa. Luke la observaba atónito, pero cuando Filia se volteo, el también lo hizo disimuladamente, para que no supiera que estaba ahí. Luego siguió observando y pudo ver como un hombre, de aproximadamente 26 años, se le acerco y empezó a insinuársele. Luke estaba a punto de intervenir, pero luego recordó que Filia poseía un parasito poderoso, quien despertó segundos después, arrojando al hombre fuera del bar, por lo que todos se quedaron viéndola, e incluso algunos llamaron a los Egrets, pero Filia escapo al instante. Y el, percatado de esto, decidió seguirla sin que fuera descubierto, hasta que vio que la chica del parasito giro en un callejón, y cuando Luke fue a ver, era un callejón sin salida, y no había nadie en el

-Que extraño… ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?- Dijo Luke desconcertado. Pero cuando volteo, vio enfrente suyo a Filia y a Samson, quien lo tomo del cuello, impidiéndole respirar

-¿Quién eres y por que nos sigues?- Dijo Filia

Pero Luke no podía respirar, por lo que empezó a hacer señas para indicarle a Filia que se detuviera

-Detente Samson. Déjalo hablar- Y Samson lo soltó

-Un movimiento en falso y te matare- Dijo Samson con esa voz gutural, característica de el

-Escucha… no quiero hacerte daño- Dijo Luke mientras recuperaba la respiración

-¿y por que nos sigues?-

-Bueno, es que te vi allí dentro y quería saber… si tienes donde quedarte-

En ese momento, Filia empezó a sentirse extraña. Nadie antes se había preocupado por ella

-No… Pero no quiero meterte en problemas-

-No te preocupes, en mi casa, la palabra problema casi ni existe-

-¿Casi?- Dijo el aun desconfiado Samson

-Bueno… todos tenemos problemas con algo alguna vez ¿No?-

-Ehhh… Filia, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- Pregunto Samson

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Los dos se apartaron por un momento, y empezaron a hablar en voz baja

-¿Estas segura de que deberíamos ir?-

-Samson… El parece ser un buen chico. Además, si nos hubiera querido hacer daño, ya lo hubiera hecho ¿No crees?-

-Bien… Lo haremos a tu manera…- Dijo un cansado Samson -Pero a la mínima señal de querer hacerte daño, ¡lo destruiré!-

Filia regreso con Luke y dijo

-Esta bien, iré contigo. Pero prométeme que estaremos seguros- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Ehhh… ¡Si! Estarán bien- Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Filia observaba los ojos marrones de Luke, y el observaba los ojos color escarlata de la joven chica. Hasta que la grave voz de Samson los quito de su pequeño trance.

-Ehhh ¿Filia?- Y entonces los dos jóvenes se recuperaron de sus pensamientos -¿Qué están haciendo?- Y ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados y se ruborizaron los dos por igual

-¡Nada! No estábamos haciendo nada… Vamos Samson-

Y Luke se fue, acompañado de su nueva amiga, quien parecía ser mas amable que las chicas de su escuela, y que parecía agradarle… Tal ves demasiado…

- Al Día siguiente -

Nadia se levanto de su cama, tan dormida como siempre

_-Hoy le preparare algo especial a Luke… Ya ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos, y jamás le he agradecido lo que el ha hecho por mi…-_

Dijo mientras empezaba a prepararle el desayuno a Luke, mientras recordaba esos magníficos días que había pasado con el. Como el día en el que pescaron un pez gigante, el día en que festejaron el cumpleaños de Nadia, al igual que el de Luke, y el día en que escaparon juntos de los Egrets por robar unas manzanas de un puesto de mercancías. Buenos Recuerdos.

- Minutos después -

Nadia ya había terminado de prepararle su famoso desayuno, y se lo estaba llevando a la habitación. Quería sorprenderlo.

Al entrar en la habitación de Luke, vio que aun seguía durmiendo, bajo las sabanas. Así que decidió despertarlo suavemente

-Luke, despierta. Es hora de desayunar- Dijo Nadia con voz dulce, pero Luke parecía no moverse -¿Luke? Despierta, no seas dormilón, vamos- Pero al no recibir respuesta, Nadia empezó a sacudirlo –Luke, ¡Despierta!- Pero fue entonces que oyó

-5 minutos mas…- Dijo una voz femenina que Nadia no reconoció, pero que sabia que no era Luke, por lo que le quito las sabanas e encima, revelando que en la cama de Luke, yacía una chica joven. De su misma edad, por lo que Nadia pudo deducir, y de cabellos negros y ondulados. Al no reconocer a la chica de uniforme, Nadia soltó un grito que despertó al instante a Filia. Pero por suerte, Luke, quien había salido del baño hace unos instantes, la tomo por detrás, tapando su boca, evitando que siguiera gritando

-¡Nadia! Espera… Estoy aquí ¿Ves?- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, lo que tranquilizo a Nadia

-¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí?- Dijo Nadia furiosa, pero con voz baja

-Es complicado… Ven y te explicare. Pero antes…- Dijo mientras llevaba a Nadia con su nueva invitada –Filia, Nadia. Nadia, Filia- Ambas se estrecharon la mano

-Gusto en conocerla señorita…- Dijo con inocencia, pero se detuvo al no poder continuar

-Fortune- Completo Nadia –Por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-16 señorita. ¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada- Dijo Nadia, aunque en realidad lo hacia por… ¿Celos? Tendría sus motivos. Filia es de su misma edad, es esbelta, de unos ojos color escarlata… Tiene todo para hacerle competencia a la celosa Nadia

-Bien… Te explicare todo…- Comenzó Luke, mientras prosiguió a contar la historia y los problemas de Filia, y que él necesitaba ayudarla, o por lo menos, darle un espacio donde vivir por unos días hasta que sus problemas se aclaren. Y no se sabe si fue real, o fue producto de la imaginación de Nadia, pero ella veía como ambos se miraban mutuamente cada tanto, quedándose así por algunos segundos, hasta que volvían en si. Cosa que aun ponía más celosa a Nadia. ¿La joven morena le había ganado terreno sobre Luke?

Eso solo lo sabría… Mas adelante…

-_No me quitaras a mi Luke… Prepárate Filia, por que ahora daré todo por tenerlo devuelta- _Pensó Nadia mientras leía detenidamente un folleto del próximo lugar a donde llevaría a Luke. El "_Cirque Des Cartes"_

**Continuara…**

Bueno… Perdón por la (Corta) espera, pero acá esta el tercer, y creo que el mas largo, capitulo de Skullgirls y yo.

Comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones por MP, o sino déjenlas en las reviews. Gracias

Luke Gallant


	4. Cerebella

Luke Gallant – Black Egrets

Capitulo 4: Cerebella

Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la mañana, y, en un hogar de Little Innsmouth, se hallaban dos chicas y un chico, almorzando. El chico, un varon de 16 años, cabello corto y negro, de ojos marrones que se hacia llamar Luke. Las chicas, una de ellas, morena, de ojos rojos intenso y de la misma edad de Luke, con un parasito en su cabeza, Filia. Y la otra, una chica de unos 21 años, cabellos blancos como la nieve, tez morena y ojos azules, con varias marcas sobre su cuerpo, era Ms fortune, o Nadia, como Luke solia llamarla. Esta ultima no paraba de observar a la nueva chica que se habia mudado ayer a su propia casa. Y desde entonces ha tenido una sensacion muy extraña que jamas habia tenido antes… ¿Celos? Tal vez… pero ella no queria aceptarlo, sabia que era infantil, pero ella veia como Luke miraba a Filia y su cerebro queria propinarle una golpiza a la chica, pero se contuvo. Sentia ira, pero a la vez tristeza.

En cambio, Luke se sentia mas comodo que antes. Sabia que Nadia estaba alli y no queria herir sus sentimientos. Pero no podia dejar de mirar a la nueva chica. Cada tanto, se perdia en esos profundos ojos rojos que Filia poseia y si nadie lo sacaba de ese trance, podia estar asi por siempre, pero Nadia se encargaba de sacarlo de ese, para Nadia, molesto trance. El ya no sabia si optar por Nadia o por Filia. Su corazon se batia en una batalla mano a mano sobre con quien deberia quedarse. Filia era la opcion mas notable, pero sabia que Nadia saldria lastimada si hacia esa decision. Tenia mucho en que pensar.

Por otra parte, Filia se sentia agusta con Luke, aun no sabia por que, pero sentia que podia confiar plenamente en aquel chico. Por desgracia para ella, Samson aun desconfiaba, por lo que decidio dejar a Samson a un lado mientras pensaba que iba a hacer ahora, puesto que no se iba a quedar ahí para siempre. O eso pensaba ella. Aunque sabia que seria imposible sentir algo por el chico, ella tenia una sensacion muy calida al estar cerca de el. Una sensacion que no recuerda haber sentido antes… ¿Sera amor?

Todo era normal durante el almuerzo, hasta que las palabras de Nadia rompieron el tenso silencio entre los tres jovenes

-Bueno Luke… Supongo que no olvidaste que dia es hoy, ¿no?- Pregunto Nadia, haciendo que Luke casi se atragante con lo que masticaba

-_Mierda, lo olvide… que hago ahora- _Penso Luke algo preocupado. Ademas de haber traido a Filia, tambien se habia olvidado de su aniversario de amistad. Sin duda era un torpe –Ehh… No, no lo olvide Nadia- dijo llevandose una mano a la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Lo olvidaste, ¿No?- Pregunto Nadia leyendo la cara de idiota de su compañero. Rendido, Luke respondio

-Ok, si, lo olvide… Pero no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrira algo-

-No es necesario tonto- Dijo Nadia riendose –Ya se lo que vamos a hacer- Rapidamente, le entrega el folleto a Luke. Ella tenia muchas cosas planeadas, pero con la molestia, Filia, los planes se le cayeron, tanto como el animo de hacer algo junto a Luke. Pero algo tenia que hacer para recuperar a Luke. Sentia que poco a poco lo perdia ante la chica de ojos escarlata. Pero no iba a permitirlo.

-"Cirque Des Cartes, El circo mas famoso de toda Canopy…"- Comenzo a leer Luke, hasta que leyo algo que lo sorprendio y a la vez, lo hizo recordar –"… Con la participacion de Cerebella, la estrella del Reino Canopy, portadora del sombrero viviente, Vice-Versa…"- Recordo a aquella chica. Cabellos verde-azulados, una gran figura que todo hombre desearia poseer en sus manos, y un carácter rudo y decidido. O eso sabia el de ella. Sin duda queria aprovechar el momento para conocerla. –¡Que bien! ¿Nos vamos?-

Tanto Nadia como Filia asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el famoso circo, que para fortuna de ellos, estaba abierto. Sin embargo, no habia mucha gente, cosa que se podia entender, era Lunes. Pero el maestro de ceremonia anunciaba el comienzo del Show, por lo que los tres jovenes eligieron un asiento y se sentaron, quedando Luke en medio de las dos chicas. Un lugar que deseara no haber tomado nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El show iba perfecto. Regina, Beatrix y Hubrecth ya habian hecho sus actos, Feng comenzaba a hacer el suyo, mientras que en su camerino. Cerebella se preparaba para ejecutar su repetitivo, pero agradable, acto final. Pero fue interrumpida por un hombre de unos 30 años, robusto y de aspecto serio. Era Vitale Medici, dueño del circo que ahora daba una funcion.

-Cerebella, debemos hablar- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

-¿Que ocurre jefe?- Pregunto confundida Cerebella

-Tienes un nuevo objetivo- Continuo Vitale mientras sacaba de detrás suyo una foto, en la cual habia un chico de aproximadamente 16 años de cabello negro y ojos marrones, siendo acompañado por una chica algo mayor, de unos 20 años aproximadamente, de cabello blanco y ojos azules –aun no sabemos nada de él, solo un pequeño nombre, Luke… y parece que nuestra amiga Fortune lo ha interceptado antes que nosotros- Cerebella miraba la foto con detenimiento, mientras escuchaba a Vitale

-Uhh, que guapo- Dijo cerebella sin tomar en cuenta a Vitale, quien estaba a su lado -¿Tengo que capturarlo?-

-Asi es… asi que no te dejes llevar por nada- Dijo Vitale, notando la mirada de Cerebella en aquel chico

-Esta bien, no me dejare llevar, te lo prometo- Dijo levantando la mano, en forma de promesa

Cerebella habia quedado huerfana al nacer. Nadie sabe por que. Pero lo que si sabia, era que Vitale tenia un gran corazon para ella, por que al adoptarla, la trato como a su propia hija durante un tiempo, y, aunque no lo demostrara a veces, el la queria. Pero ella queria ignorar el hecho de que tal vez la usaba para hacer sus trabajos sucios, cosa que ya se lo habian dicho Beatrix y Regina, quienes conocian bien a Medici, pero no tanto como Cerebella.

-Luke, ¿Eh?- Dijo mirando a la foto –Seras mio muchacho…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadia, Luke y Filia observaban con dedicacion el impresionante acto de la niña llamada Feng, quien hacia unas acrobacias increibles. Su descendencia del Reino Dragon se notaba en todo su ser. Luke, en cambio, miraba cada tanto a su compañera a la izquierda, observando sus ojos rojos, cosa que enfurecia a Nadia inexplicablemente

-_Debo hacer algo, o lo perdere…-_Penso Nadia, y de pronto, Luke sintio como la cabeza de Nadia se apoyo en su hombro, haciendo que se ruborizara al instante –Es un buen show, ¿No lo crees, Luke?- Debido a la inoportuna accion de Nadia, Luke se habia quedado sin palabras por unos minutos, pero luego decidio dejarse llevar. Se sentia calido estar junto a ella tambien. Otra de las cosas que le atraian de ella. Pero aun no podia pensar en ello, era muy dificil decidir… ¿Y si Filia tambien sentia algo por el? ¿La lastimaria? Otra duda con la que su cabeza lo atormentaba. Pero todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron al escenario del circo. Pues la voz del maestro de ceremonias anunciaba el siguiente acto

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Ahora, el acto principal de nuestro Show! Ella es la mas famosa artista de toda Canopy, la fuerte, hermosa y alegre… ¡Cerebella!- Dicho esto, los reflectores se centraron en ella, la chica de cabellos aguamarina, con Vice-Versa sobre ella, sosteniendo dos autos, uno en cada mano.

-¡Guau!- exclamo un sorprendido Luke –Esa es una gran fuerza-

-Si… Supongo que no le debe costar ningun esfuerzo- Dijo Filia emocionada como Luke

-Meh… No es nada, yo podria hacerlo mejor- dijo el egocentrico Samson

Cerebella estaba centrada en los fotografos que habian asistido, saludandolos con una sonrisa. Pero todo se vio interrumpido al ver, entre la escasa multitud, al chico de cabellos negros y ojos marrones de la fotografia, mirandola asombrado, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, cosa que le parecio raro, por que en todo el reino la conocian. Pero eso no era lo importante. Tenia a su objetivo justo enfrente suyo y tranquilamente podria capturarlo, pero eso arruinaria su imagen. Sin embargo, el le atraia por alguna razon, y sentia que queria "jugar" con el. Esi que penso, y se le ocurrio el plan mas atrevido de todos. Y lo pondria en accion ese mismo dia. Por lo que, a proposito, dejo caer los autos, dandoles un pequeño empujon para que fueran directo hacia donde se encontraba el chico

-¡Cuidado!- Fue lo unico que alcanzo a gritar Nadia, antes de que pateara a Luke en direccion contraria, haciendo que ambos salieran disparados y que quedaran fuera de la zona de peligro, donde segundos despues, cayeron ambos autos, uno arriba del otro. Sin darse cuenta, Luke cayo sobre Filia, poniendo sus manos a cada costado, mirandola fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-Luke…- Dijo Filia mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de el. Cosa que no pudo ser, debido a la inesperada intromision de Cerebella, quien aterrizo con ayuda de Vice-Versa. Esto hizo que ambos se miraran y al darse cuenta de lo que casi hacen, ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder –_Estupida… me arruino el momento_- Penso con una pizca de ira disimulada

-¿Estan bien?- Dijo Cerebella –Lo siento mucho, pero parece que Vice-Versa se estremecio y solto los autos por accidente-

-Si, estamos bien… tu eres Cerebella, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Luke, con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa

-Asi es- Respondio con una reverencia tal como los actores hacen despues de actuar –La mas grande del Cirque Des Cartes- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero no pudo evitar observar al chico de pies a cabeza. Tenia una complexion delgada, pero bien fisicamente, media aproximadamente 1,80 y no era muy pesado, su cabello era ondulado y negro profundo, mientras que sus ojos eran marrones oscuros. Parecia no encontrarle ningun defecto. Estaba vestido con una camiseta naranja, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas –_Que rara combinacion, pero me gusta-_ Penso la chica de circo. Aun no sabia que, pero habia algo que le atraia de el. Si queria saber que es, tendria que conocerlo mas.

Nadia, por otra parte, apenas se estaba levantando de la caida que tuvo, cuando diviso a la chica circense hablando con Luke, y detectando la mirada que esta le proporcionaba a su compañero, enfureciendola aun mas de lo que ya estaba con la presencia de Filia.

-Es tu primera vez aquí, ¿No?-Pregunto Cerebella

-Ehh… Si- Dijo Luke timidamente

-Bueno, lamento tener que haberte recibido de esta forma chico-

-Llamame Luke- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ok… Te compensare esto…-

-No, no es necesario, en serio…- Dijo Luke, tratando de evadirla, sabiendo que tal vez, Nadia ya estaba furiosa

-¿Qué tal una cena? Solos tu y yo, el viernes- Pregunto Cerebella ignorando las palabras de Luke. Este ultimo no podia hablar, ¿Realmente Cerebella lo habia invitado a salir? Esto ya era demasiado para el. Tres de las chicas mas lindas, frente a el. Y por ahora, dos de ellas lo iban a matar si aceptaba, pero gentilmente, asintio con la cabeza. Esperandose lo peor de las otras dos, pero para su sorpresa, solo recibio una mirada asesina por parte de ambas, pero nada mas. Los celos de las dos chicas se notaban a kilometros de distancia, mientras que la tercera le guiñaba el ojo, sellando su trato con el y partiendo hacia su camerino, tan tranquila como vino.

-¿¡Estas loco!?- Dijeron ambas chicas al unisono, haciendo que, tanto Luke como Samson, se taparan los oidos

-Oigan, es solo una salida. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?-

Esa pregunta dejo pensando a ambas chicas. Sus celos se hacian mas obvios aun. Le gritaban sin razon aparente.

-¿Acaso… estan celosas?- Pregunto Samson, haciendo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran por igual. Samson las habia descubierto, pero Luke solo sospechaba, nada estaba escrito aun

-Mejor vamonos, estoy cansado…- Dijo un despreocupado Luke que se retiraba del lugar lentamente, pensando -_¿¡Y ahora que hago!?-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya de noche, en el hogar de Nadia, Filia y Luke yacian dormidos, en camas distintas, claro. No queria ni pensar en dejarlos dormir juntos. Y mucho mas despues de lo ocurrido horas antes en aquel circo. Al parecer fue una mala idea, pues ahora se sumaba una nueva integrante a la ecuacion de Luke: Cerebella. Pero Nadia estaba decidida a no perderlo ante nadie, por eso, se decidio a hacer su primer movimiento y el mas arriesgado

-Lo hare… No lo perdere…- Se dijo para sus adentros Nadia, mientras observaba la brillante luna desde su tejado

CONTINUARA…

Y hasta aquí el capitulo 4, lamento la LAAAAARGA espera, pero tuve un problema con mi anterior netbook y mis archivos se habian borrado por completo, incluyendo las demas historias. Eso, sumado a la escuela, se volvio un infierno, pero ahora que tengo tiempo, tratare de subir los caps lo mas seguido posible. En cuanto al fic, Luke y Filia CASI se besan :O y parece que tanto Cerebella como Nadia tienen algo planeado pàra el, ¿Qué sera? Lo veran en el siguiente capitulo n.n Luke Gallant, fuera!

17/04/13


	5. La Primera Jugada

Capitulo 5: La Primera Jugada

(Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas Lemon. Ya están advertidos)

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la inoportuna entrada de Cerebella al pequeño triangulo que estaba formado por Luke, el chico de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, Nadia, la chica de cabellos blancos, tez morena y ojos azules y Filia, la chica de ojos Escarlata, huésped del parasito Samson.

Luke, por un lado, se sentía atrapado en una red, tejida por el mismo destino, y cuya escapatoria se le hacía cada vez más difícil, incluso con Cerebella en su futuro, todo se hacía más complicado. ¿Pero que tan lejos podía llegar el aburrimiento de una persona como Luke? Sus sentimientos lo volvían loco. Parte de su corazón le señalaba a Nadia, su amiga desde hace poco más de un año, y la otra le señalaba a Filia, la chica con la que casi se besa hace un par de días atrás, en ese fatídico show circense. Sentía cosas por ambas, pero la batalla que se libraba en esa oculta parte de su alma, también estaba comenzando a mover otra. Una muy oculta y obscura por igual, pero decidió no darle importancia y siguió pensando en el viernes que venía, en el que asistiría a, probablemente, la cita más extraña que ha tenido, junto a Cerebella.

Filia, por otra parte, comenzaba a comprender que quizá se estaba enamorando del chico. ¿Amor a primera vista? Podía ocurrir, pero… ¿Acaso estaba bien adelantarse a lo que sentía? No lo sabía con exactitud. Por un momento se había olvidado de su misión principal. Descubrir quién es en realidad. Aquella duda que la había atormentado desde que despertó aquella mañana. Sin recuerdos. Y una voz gutural proviniendo de su nuca, proviniendo se Samson. Su único compañero. Pero la duda que la acechaba ahora era, ¿Está enamorada de Luke? Y si así fuera, ¿Qué debería hacer? Esos problemas de la vida…

Nadia, finalmente, se había decidido a hacer su primer y más importante jugada en aquel juego de quien se llevaría el corazón del chico extra dimensional conocido como Luke. Un juego en el que solo habría un ganador. Pero ella sentía que era más que un juego… Era personal. Y Nadia se llevaba la ventaja, lo conocía desde hace un año, y tenía más confianza que con las otras dos, por lo que su estrategia funcionaria muy bien. Pero debía dejar de pensar en "eso" como una estrategia. Ella realmente estaba enamorada de el, y quería demostrárselo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a descender, para luego desaparecer tras el inmenso horizonte para dar paso al estrellado cielo que cubriría el lugar horas después.

En el hogar de Nadia, todo era silencio. Filia había salido a "investigar" algunas cosas, o eso le había dicho a Luke, mientras que Yu Wan y Minette fueron a cerrar algunos asuntos con el "Rey del Rio", como se hacía llamar el padre de Minette y dueño del casino más grande de Canopolis. Ahora solo eran Luke y Nadia, en esa casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Luke…- Dijeron Nadia, Filia y Cerebella al mismo tiempo. Las tres en cada lado de el, en medio de un oscuro paisaje, mientras se iban alejando poco a poco. Consumidas por la oscuridad.

-¡NO!- respondió Luke al llamado de las tres chicas que poco a poco iba perdiendo –Q-Que debo hacer- dijo confundido, sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor -¿A QUIEN SALVO?-

Sin poder decidirse, vio como las tres chicas desaparecían en la oscuridad, transformando sus lamentos en gritos cada vez más fuertes, clamando por aquel chico confundido y horrorizado que presenciaba todo lo que ocurría

_¡LUKE!_

De repente, Luke despertó, tanteo cada parte de su cuerpo, tratando de apartar la realidad del sueño y descubrió que todo fue una terrible pesadilla. Una pesadilla que se haría realidad si no hacia algo al respecto. Su situación paso a estar fuera de control. Si sus sentimientos se pudieran medir, el medidor ya hubiera estallado. No había nada que no sintiera en ese momento: Miedo, ansiedad, ira… y tal vez algo de amor… ¿pero por quien? era la pregunta…

-Estoy volviéndome loco- Dijo Luke. Y sin duda, la locura en su mente iba aumentando poco a poco –Debo… Hacer algo- El chico se sentaba al borde de la cama, mientras se tomaba la cabeza, tratando de pensar con claridad, y por desgracia para él, Nadia pasaba por allí, aprovechando que no había nadie en la casa, se decidió a comenzar con su plan, pero la voz de Luke la distrajo, haciendo que Nadia apoyase su oído en la puerta, escuchando la conversación de Luke consigo mismo –Debo… Controlarme. Esto que siento no está bien- Nadia escuchaba cada palabra del chico como si fuera la última –Se que Nadia me quiere. Pero me cuesta distinguir si me quiere como amigo… o como algo mas…- Estas palabras hicieron recordar a la chica de cabellos blancos, aquel día en el Gran Rio, en el que se besaron por primera vez. Esa sensación de extrema calidez que le había hecho sentir aquella vez la dejo con ganas. Con ganas de más. Ella quería más. De pronto, Nadia decidió incorporarse sobre sí misma y entro en la habitación, tomando por sorpresa a Luke, quien noto su presencia casi al instante y quedo petrificado al pensar que tal vez, había escuchado lo que dijo momentos atrás –N-Nadia… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que dormías- Dijo Luke con preocupación y ansiedad a la vez

-Solo pasaba por aquí, y te escuche hablar…- Dijo Nadia con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero el de Luke demostraba horror

-¿Y qué… Oíste?-

-Hmm… Pues nada interesante… Solo te oí hablar de tus sentimientos o algo así- Contesto la chica desviando su mirada al suelo despreocupada

-_mierda, ¿Me habrá descubierto? Si algo se, es que es buena para disimular-_ Pensó Luke, ahora un poco más calmado, ya que sabía que, en ese caso, su amiga podría entenderlo. Pero una pregunta de Nadia lo saco de sus casillas

-Luke… ¿Tu me amas?- Esa pregunta, proveniente de su amiga desde hace un año, lo dejo tan frio como pensante. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Acaso debía decir algo a su conveniencia? ¿O decir la verdad?

Luke hizo la elección de dejar a su corazón responder con sinceridad. Por primera vez desde hace mucho, su corazón, hablo en vez de su mente.

-Nadia… Desde que Filia llego, me he empezado a dar cuenta que he sentido cosas por ti- Comenzó Luke, captando la atención de Nadia por completo y haciéndola sonrojar levemente

-Luke…- Fue lo único que ella pudo decir al escuchar las palabras de Luke

-He empezado a sentir más cariño. Y quizá… hasta atracción hacia ti- El sonrojo de Nadia se hizo más notable

-Luke… ¿Qué sientes por mi?- Pregunto sin apartar la vista del suelo

- N-No lo sé…- Fue lo único que respondió Luke

-Dímelo…- El tono de Nadia se elevo un más que antes

-Nadia, no lo sé- Luke también alzaba la voz desesperado

-¡Dímelo!- Le grito Nadia a Luke, tomándolo de las mejillas y atrayendo su rostro al de ella, para quedar uno enfrente del otro, haciendo que Luke también se sonrojara –Por favor…-

-Nadia… Creo… que te amo- Termino Luke, desviando su rostro, avergonzado. Pero se sorprendió al sentir la cálida mirada de Nadia sobre sus ojos, acompañado por una de sus sonrisas

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír…- Fue lo último que dijo Nadia, antes de arrebatarle el aire a Luke, besándolo apasionadamente, y sorprendiéndolo. Al principio, Luke se altero, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la cálida sensación que le proveían los suaves labios de Nadia, correspondiendo el beso, causando que sus palpitaciones aceleraran y que su rostro se tornara de un rojo notable. Por la falta de aire, Luke se separo, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos, mientras le dirigía una última mirada a Nadia

-N-Nadia…- Luke no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto a que los dedos de Nadia se posaron sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar

-Shh… hablas demasiado para ser un humano…-

Al terminar la frase, Nadia volvió a besar a Luke una vez más. La sensación de ese beso, la llevo a las nubes. No era nada comparado a lo del otro día. Ahora, todo el amor de Luke estaba depositado en ese beso. Mas cálido y reconfortante que cualquier otro que haya tenido antes. Pero ella quería más. Y Luke también. El sentía que ya era libre junto a Nadia. Nada le importaba ahora más que la bella chica que tenía enfrente, con sus labios fundidos con los de él. Pero sintió el impulso de avanzar, y poco a poco se separo de los labios de Nadia, para comenzar besando su cuello, cosa que la estremeció completamente y la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de placer. Nadia lo abrazo involuntariamente, haciendo rozar sus pechos por sobre el pecho de Luke. Acto seguido, una excitada Nadia tomo una de las manos de Luke y la llevo hacia uno de sus pechos, los cuales eran muy suaves, como Luke pudo comprobar al instante. Apretó uno de ellos con suavidad, haciendo que Nadia se aferrara con un poco mas de fuerza y soltando otro gemido mas fuerte

-Luke…- Dijo Nadia mirando a Luke. Ella estaba tan roja como él, acostados uno sobre el otro. Jadeando, Nadia continuo –La ropa me molesta…- se acerco al oído de Luke, y con una sonrisa termino –Quítamela…-

Y al rato y sin oponerse, Luke le quito el top azul que Nadia siempre llevaba puesto, revelando sus senos, tomándolos uno en cada mano y jugueteando con ellos, hasta el punto de hacer soltar varios gemidos mas a Nadia. Luego, dejo en paz sus senos, y volvió a tomar su rostro, besándolo nuevamente, mientras acariciaba sus caderas suavemente.

Cansada, y con ganas de más, Nadia comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Luke ansiosamente, para después volver a besarlo apasionadamente. El torso de Luke comenzó a ser tanteado por las manos de Nadia, haciendo que sea Luke ahora el que se estremezca, ganándose una mirada lujuriosa de parte de su compañera, mientras esta le daba besos fugaces, bajando por su cuerpo, hasta cruzarse con sus pantalones negros comunes de él, sacándoselos con habilidad y dejando al chico de cabellos marrones en bóxers

-Mmm… ¿Qué hay por aquí? Jejeje…- Dijo Nadia mientras posaba su mano en la entrepierna de Luke, acariciándola lentamente, por sobre la ropa interior. Luke se estremeció aun más y soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como Nadia masajeaba a su "amigo". Luego de entretenerse con Luke, decidió quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa interior, tomando su pene entre sus manos y acariciándolo lentamente

-N-Nadia…- Era lo único que podía decir el joven tras tal movimiento.

Después de jugar con el "amigo" de Luke, comenzó a lamer la punta de este, haciendo que él soltara un gemido más fuerte que antes. Deteniéndose al instante y volviéndose al rostro de Luke, donde este la recibió con un cálido beso, mientras una de sus manos volvía a entretenerse jugando con uno de sus pechos.

De repente, Luke se separo de Nadia, aun rojo y jadeante, y le dedico una última mirada antes de voltearla y quedar el sobre ella, besando fugazmente su cuello, y bajando por su abdomen, hasta quedar entre las piernas de Nadia, quitándole la ultima prenda que esta tenia, quedando ambos completamente desnudos

-Mi turno- dijo Luke antes de comenzar a darle pequeñas lamidas a la vagina de Nadia, haciendo encorvar la espalda de su compañera y que esta se aferre a las sabanas con más fuerza, soltando gemidos aun más fuertes, resonando en toda la habitación.

Una enorme sensación de placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Nadia al sentir como su compañero lamia una y otra vez su clítoris, haciendo que se estremezca cada vez más. Al percatarse de esto, Luke se detuvo, pero luego, Nadia abrió un poco sus piernas, invitándolo a seguir

-¿Quieres… que lo haga?- Dijo Luke, entendiendo lo que Nadia quería

-Si…- Dijo levemente Nadia

Y rápidamente, Luke penetro a Nadia de una sola estocada, haciendo soltar a Nadia un grito de placer mezclado con un poco de dolor

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- Pregunto Luke al oír el grito de Nadia, pero solo recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de su amiga y un pequeño susurro

-No… Sigue- Contesto Nadia.

Lentamente, fue aumentando la velocidad de las penetraciones, haciendo jadear cada vez más a Nadia, quitándole el aliento poco a poco.

-Te amo Nadia…- Alcanzo a decir Luke en medio del apasionado beso que se dieron, mientras continuaba penetrando a Nadia cada vez más rápido y más fuerte

-Ya… no puedo más…- Susurro Nadia con sus últimas fuerzas

-Yo… tampoco- Contesto Luke al sentir como ya estaba por entrar al clímax

Y finalmente, Luke se corrió, por fuera de Nadia, al igual que ella y, vencidos por el cansancio, ambos se acostaron en aquella cama y dejaron que el sueño los venciera. Dejándolos dormidos plácidamente.

Y así fue como Nadia y Luke tuvieron su primera noche juntos. La primera y más arriesgada jugada de Nadia, se había implementado.

_Te amo Luke… _

_¿Y ahora que piensan hacer, eh?_

_El es solo mío…_

CONTINUARA…

Mi primer Lemon *-* (no me maten D:) tenía varias versiones de este capítulo, pero me quede con esta. Les agradezco a mis lectores por las reviews que me dejan y que sepan que me alientan a seguir todos los días n.n En cuanto al fic, Nadia y Luke tuvieron relaciones :O parece que Nadia les lleva una MUY grande ventaja a las otras dos chicas, pero esto recién empieza, y puede que la estrategia de Nadia caiga por completo cuando Cerebella entre en acción :3 si quieren saber cómo sigue, lean el próximo capítulo. Luke Gallant, fuera!


End file.
